S.K.U.: Kakumei No Baro04
by Captain Platypus
Summary: Wakab and the other duelists are at Hou-ou-shi and poor Utena hasn't had a good nights sleep. Things are getting mroe tangled in the web of Ohtori. Read and review please


She stood in a field of roses. If she had been in a normal state she would have stooped and picked them up. Roses reminded her of Anthy. However, she had more pressing matters to attend to. Someone stood in front of her. Holding Anthy like a human shield; he/she/it had a dagger to her throat.  
  
"Fight me 'prince'"  
  
"Only if you let her go!"  
  
"Oh yes, the bride; I'll let her go once you pull your sword.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Utena unsheathed her sword. She took a steady position, well guarded.  
  
What's that noise? Is he… laughing?  
  
"What is that? Are you going to hit me with a stick?"  
  
Utena looked down to see her bokken. She suddenly felt very foolish. She also felt very angry.  
  
"Shut Up!" Utena dashed towards her opponent. He merely smirked and dropped Anthy. He pulled his own scimitar out of his sheath and charged. They met with a mighty clash. They stayed that way for a moment…until Utena's bokken shattered.  
  
"Nooooooo!" Utena screamed as wood bits flew everywhere. She felt the blade tear into her stomach. She saw red as her life drained away. She opened her mouth to scream in pain…  
  
…And woke up shrieking as if she really were being killed. Anthy bolted awake from the sound and turned around, looking around in fright; worried that there was some unnamed evil in the room.  
  
"Utena, what's going on?"  
  
Utena could not stop crying. She grabbed for Anthy and clung to the girl like an anchor.  
  
"Utena what was it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shoujo Kakumei Utena: Kakumei no Baro  
  
Wakaba's Boisterous Homecoming  
  
Utena sat on a park bench and stretched. She hadn't slept since the early hours of the morning. She yawned and leaned back, arching her back against the bench's back rest. She had managed to turn her head completely over when she saw a bus pull in front of a restaurant.  
  
What the heck is a bus doing here? This ain't no bus route. Probably a rock bad or something looking for some snacks.  
  
Utena's curiosity got the better of her and she went to see just who could be in this bus. Then the doors opened and it's occupants stepped out. First Miki and Juri, both laughing like children at some private joke. Next came Nanami, looking sleep deprived and cranky. Touga stepped out after her, chattering amiably with a pretty blond. She was a few years older than Touga, but not many. Next stepped out Sayonji. He looked as he always did; pissy. The worst shock came a moment later, when Wakaba jumped out of the bus, covering half the distance between Sayonji and herself and then flinging herself onto Sayonji's arm. He looked shocked for a moment and did something Utena never even thought he could do genuinely. He laughed a little and mussed her hair.  
  
"What in the hell?"  
  
Wakaba was as happy as she could be. She was home, and she had brought Sayonji with her. She didn't think it could get any better till she heard that familiar voice. She found Utena, standing only a few feet away. The others also noticed her and grumbled greetings. The bus ride had been too long and they only wanted to find a place to rest. Wakaba, had energy to spare though and she practically vibrated with happiness. "Utena-sama" she squeaked before launching herself at her best friend and glomping onto her mightily.  
  
"Eh, hey Wakaba."  
  
Sayonji merely came up behind her and dislodged her from Utena; his only response was a half smile and a nod in her direction. Utena started rubbing her temples. Someone needed to explain what was going on.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They sat in the restaurant, sipping tea. Utena had grown accustomed to tea, it helped sooth her jangled nerves. Wakaba and Sayonji sat across from her, eating some of the breakfast they had ordered.  
  
"Mmm, I feel like it's been forever since I actually ate a normal meal." Wakaba spoke while she devoured her toast and eggs. Sayonji sat next to her, easting his rice quietly, savoring the flavor slowly. Utena wondered if she herself had acted like this after she had left the academy. She couldn't remember much about those days; she could barely remember the academy without Anthy's help. Speaking of Anthy, where was she? She was supposed to meet them there.  
  
Just when Utena felt like she couldn't take waiting another minute her bride entered the restaurant, a collection of books in her arms. She walked over to them; apologies all the way.  
  
"Sorry I'm late; I was in the library, looking up some things."  
  
She kissed Utena and sat down next to her. When she finished putting her books down she saw Wakaba and Sayonji; they were both in shock.  
  
"What?" The happy couple questioned in unison. They couldn't figure out why Wakaba and Sayonji were staring like that.  
  
"Y-you never told me that you and she were…"  
  
"What?" Once again they spoke in stereo.  
  
"Together." Sayonji finished, making a rather suggestive gesture to stress what they meant.  
  
"Oh." Utena blushed.  
  
"Of course we're together. I did come looking for her because she was my prince"  
  
Sayonji reflected on that statement for long moments. Finally he looked up.  
  
"So any thoughts of seducing you-"  
  
"Not a chance in hell?" Anthy replied cheerfully. Wakaba stared at Sayonji with a hurt look. He merely looked at her with a benign expression.  
  
"Calm down kid; it's a joke we have between ourselves. I wouldn't really try to seduce her."  
  
"At least he wouldn't tell you if he did." Utena smirked from where she sat, arms crossed under her chest. Sayonji whipped his head around and glared at her. Utena merely smirked at him and cocked her eyebrows. "But Sayonji has one thing to remember." Utena lifted her left hand to show off an ornate wedding band. "She's off limits; to the game and anything else." Utena's eyes promised a pain worse than death if he even dared look at her wrong. Sayonji merely leaned back and laughed. He wrapped an arm around Wakaba and returned the stare. Their eyes threatened as their mouths smiled.  
  
"Chu?"  
  
Sayonji stopped laughing suddenly and looked up, to see the small bane of his existence sitting on his hair, eating a banana. It leaned over and looked at him; then it gave him a victory sign. His scream could be heard down the block.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They sat in the dark room, watching as the projector played back a fight between Utena and Juri. Utena suddenly crouched, and the power of Dios was upon her.  
  
"Interesting; at first her technique is so weak against this one, then she suddenly improves exponentially. It's as if this power she has can compensate for any flaws.  
  
"It can. With that kind of power, what you want could be within arm's reach."  
  
"Really? As a man of science, do you really expect me to believe that this is some sort of magic?"  
  
"You've seen the data yourself. The evidence is right in front of you. I've shown you what her presence and that power did to the students of her last school."  
  
"And you expect me to able to defeat her? How exactly does that work?"  
  
"I have faith in you."  
  
"I see"  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In Ohtori's drama department, three young ladies were preparing to put on a play for no one in particular. They danced, posed, and prepared to dispense the school's gossip.  
  
"Kashira, Kashira, Dozonai Kashira!''  
  
A-ko stood on a fake rock, holding a stage sword and staring off into the distance  
  
"A journey, a journey; 'tis a journey we shall be going on!"  
  
"What are you talking about," B-ko asked behind her. There was a thump as A-ko panicked and fell off of the rock. She landed on her butt and looked up at her partner.  
  
"We're going on a journey. All brave knights go on journeys."  
  
"We are?"  
  
"Yes; an evil king is threatening the people of a far off kingdom, the prince and her knights have already left. We must go to join them."  
  
"And what will we do when we get there?"  
  
"… I haven't thought about that part yet."   
  
B-ko fell over at that. However, she wasn't too surprised. Her partner rarely thought things through.  
  
"And how are we supposed to get there anyway?"  
  
Suddenly a spaceship landed behind them. The hatch opened and a robot stepped out.  
  
"I am a robot. I am programmed to catch the monkeys. I see a monkey. I will catch the monkeys!"  
  
"RUN!!" They screamed as they bolted out of sight. The robot gave chase. Suddenly, C-ko ran on stage. She had a fake horses head in her hands. She slammed the horses head onto the front of the spaceship.  
  
"Kogai, Kogai, Kogai! As a brave knight I now commandeer this horse to take us to the foreign kingdom. Hurry up!" Then C-ko ran into the flying saucer. A-ko and B-ko ran back onto the stage a minute later and jumped in. The saucer lifted off, the horses head spinning about as the saucer circled. The robot ran by a moment later.  
  
"Monkey, monkey, I will chase the monkey." She stared around for a moment then ran off. In the background very faintly, you could hear "Kashira, Kashira Dozonai Kashira" then the lights went out.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It had been months since she had come home. Her parents were almost strangers for so many months out of the year. Needless to say, when she stepped through her front door it was a cause for celebration.  
  
"Mamma, Papa!"  
  
"Wakaba!"  
  
Sayonji was afforded a most amazing sight as both parents and daughter flung themselves at each other, and didn't break anything as they impacted. He also wondered how someone could live through being hugged by a living vice grip. Let alone give a similar death hug to the other people involved. He merely stared in rapt fascination. That is, until they took note of him.  
  
"Hello hello, who is this?"  
  
Sayonji panicked as Wakaba's father fixed his gaze on him. Granted her father was a rather small, unremarkable looking man in his late forties; but fathers in general made him nervous. He didn't have the overwhelming charm of Touga. He also didn't intend to do half the things Touga did with his girls to Wakaba. So he did have an advantage over Touga. His intentions were actually honorable. Of course; that didn't change the fact that the small man advancing on him was starting to make his higher brain functions slow down.  
  
"Oh daddy, this is Sayonji, he's my sempai back at school. He and I were transferred to the one opening up here soon." Wakaba was trying to cover for him. Sayonji looked like a deer caught in headlights. Se giggled as he nodded, dumbstruck.  
  
"Oh really? So, how long have you known our little Wakaba?"  
  
"Um; just a few months now. We met through a mutual acquaintance."  
  
"Really; and who is this acquaintance?"  
  
Sayonji took a long sigh and forced himself to say it without malice. "We were introduced because of…"  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Tenjou Utena."  
  
The delivery boy stood at Utena's door and waited for someone to sign for the package. He had places to be, and lunch to eat. Finally the strange dark girl finished signing and took the boxes. She regarded him with a smile and giggle before closing the door. Looking at the tip in his hand, he sighed. He was never going to afford anything at this pace.  
  
"Utena; something came in the mail for you. Come one out and let's see it." Anthy called enthusiastically from the entranceway. Utena crawled out of their bedroom, looking much better than she had that morning.  
  
"Oii, I'll be down in a minute. And stop yelling; I just woke up again." Utena was grumbling her replies. She wasn't yet awake enough to be civil. She trudged down the stairs and made her way to where Anthy had placed the packages. "Oii Hime; this one's for you." She said motioning for Anthy to catch before throwing it to her.  
  
Utena had just opened her's and was removing the tissue paper when she heard Anthy's box clatter. She turned to see Anthy holding a white version of the Rose Bride's dress. She remembered wearing something like it when Akio had pulled her sword out in that last duel. Anthy's looked like she had just been slapped. Spying a card on the floor, she picked it up and began to read aloud.  
  
"White is the real color of a bride. It is also the color a princess wears. Your sins are forgiven; welcome to the revolution." Utena looked up at Anthy. "Hime?"  
  
"We'll never be free, will we Utena-sama? All I wanted was to be free." Anthy hugged the dress close to her body and started sobbing. Utena moved to comfort her, but was pulled back her box on an impulse. She peeled aside the paper and saw her old duelist uniform. She threw the box to the other end of the room and went to Anthy.  
  
Unseen to them, when the box went flying; its contents scattered about. Out of it feel the uniform, the paper, a card similar to Anthy's, and finally; a gold rose went flying out. It landed next to the card. It glittered for a moment and then turned a dull black. It then dissolved into nothingness, taking the card and the other things with it. All this was missed as Utena held Anthy to her chest and stroked her back.  
  
The prince was challenged; and there would be no peace until that challenge was met. Not for the prince, or for the world.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wakaba and Sayonji stood on her terrace, staring at the setting sun. Sayonji merely stood there, staring pensively. Wakaba noticed and nudged him with her hip.  
  
"Hey you there; mr. serious-thinker."  
  
"Eh, what is it Wakaba?"  
  
"What's got you looking like someone killed your cat?"  
  
"Touga is the one with the cat obsession."  
  
"You get the idea. You look pissed; why?"  
  
"I'm worried about what's going. This isn't like the last tournament."  
  
"Well yeah, now we know what to expect."  
  
"No, I don't think we do. I get the feeling that they going to be throwing surprises at us. I can feel it in the air. Whatever's going to happen, it's going to be big, bigger than the last one."  
  
Wakaba stared at him with sad eyes. Sighed then hugged his arm. She snuggled in close to his side and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Whatever happens, I'm not worried. Not when I have you. If we all stick together, we'll make it. I just know we will."  
  
"Wakaba-"  
  
"Don't say anything. Just hold me and tell me that we'll make it."  
  
So he did  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"This is your captain speaking. We have just passed into Japanese air space. We'll be landing in Hou-ou-shi shortly. The flight attendants will be making one more pass for refreshments."  
  
The young flight attendant was moving her cart slowly through the aisles, handing out bags of chips here and there. She stopped at the last seat in the aisle. A young man, all of sixteen years old sat there. His long, navy blue hair was pulled back into a rather tight ponytail. He glared at her for interrupting his peace.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but would you like a bag of chips or refreshment. You haven't actually had anything since we left Beijing."  
  
"Your concern is touching, but I require nothing." He replied sarcastically. His eyes bore into her skull. She was starting to get nervous. "I am not as undisciplined as these fools here. You have disturbed my peace, in any other environment that would be cause for death. Now leave me be…or else." His eyes flashed darkly for a second and the flight attendant scattered. He sat back and stared at the seat in front of him.  
  
"Why must I, Tianquing Han; greatest swordsman in my clan, be surrounded by these fools?" He looked at the card in his hand. "Ohtori academy huh? Why did I feel compelled to take this invitation? How could such a small slip of paper rule my destiny so? No matter; I will win this tournament and gain the revolution. Then people will know the true skill of my family. Maybe then I can- No! Don't think about that. All that matters it victory."   
  
He leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes. The plane continued on, its goal set in destiny.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Preview of Next Episode:  
Utena: Hay Anthy what you got there?  
  
Anthy: Oh, just some designs for your new uniform. I drew them up the night of the carnival.  
  
Utena: Really?  
  
Anthy: Yeah. Utena, do you remember the night of the carnival?  
  
Utena: I'll remember that night for the rest of my existence. That's the night we-  
  
Anthy: Shh, don't tell. Let them find out on their own.  
  
Utena: Right; Next time on Shoujo Kakumei Utena: Kakumei no Baro; A Carnival, A Carnival.  
  
Anthy: It's the Absolute Destiny Apocalypse!  
  
Notes: Well, it's been a bad week for me. First I take the skin offa the tip of my right thumb. Now I've got stitches in my right foot after stepping on a garden scythe. I'm glad I've been getting lots of reviews though. I always want reviews form people, even if they think I suck. I've also got pictures up of Utena's new uniform. Others may follow. They are on an email request basis only. So animegirl, leave me your address and I'll get one to you soon. If anyone had idea's for further duelists, feel free to give them to me. Also, if there are sword techniques you want me to have character's do, also tell me.  
  
Other notes:  
-Otto= (Informal) My husband  
  
The new character; Tianqing, is a take off on Wufei from Gundam Wing.  
  
The white Rose Bride's dress Anthy is wearing is actually the one she wore in the first few volumes of the manga. 


End file.
